Love Never Dies
by HPPJOpercabethHG
Summary: What if Annabeth died during the war with Gaea? What if they got sent to Hogwarts? How will Percy cope with life? Percy's friends are getting worried about their friend who just lost his true love...
1. Chapter 1

Percy and Annabeth were fighting back to back, as always. Fighting with her made him complete, like it was the only thing they lived for—killing monsters. they knew each others weaknesses, and did their best to protect it. they knew each others techniques. He and Annabeth had closed the doors of Death, and survived Tartarus. _Nothing_ could pull them apart.

Gaea risen, thanks to the death of Katie and Travis. Not that it was a good thing, everyone grieved at their death. She rose from Zeus' fist, with a simply face that said, _Haha, foolish demigods. You can't win. I have risen!_

Everyone saw it happen, it was right when the battle started. Katie had gotten cut badly, and told Travis (very loudly) that she had forgiven him for even stupid prank he and his brother pulled. He carried her to safety, but was stabbed in the back by an empousa. Their death was hard on everyone, mainly Connor though. He had just lost his brother, the one he considered his twin, the one who saved his butt millions of times from the wrath of Annabeth...

Percy couldn't help but notice that Gaea didn't die, he thought she had gone into the Styx, but decided against it, he couldn't e imagine Dirt Face in the Styx.

Percy was jarred back to reality when he heard a cry. He turned just in time to see Butch fall, clutching his stomache. Even though this made more than half the people fighting cry, Percy was happy. Not at Butch's death. Not at the death of Katie and Travis. Not at the death of so many Greeks and Romans—but at the fact that they we're winning, people were mad, they kept slashing through each and every monster they encountered, even the Aphrodite kids. Lacy had fallen at the hands of Gaea herself. Connor was a mad man, hardly anything saw him coming before they were turned into a pile of dust.

Three monsters left. Two monsters left. One monster left. The last monster—Gaea. She deflected every knife, sword, axe, and shoe that hit her. Her eyes, Percy froze, he looked into her eyes. Bright blue eyes. Just like Luke's. Now Percy was mad, he couldn't stand it. He couldn't u dear stand how much power eyes hold.

Annabeth ran up to Gaea, her knife aimed a one special point—the heart. Gaea simply dodged and took a swipe at Annabeth's chest.

"Eep!" Annabeth shrieked.

"NO!" Percy yelled, but he was too late.

Annabeth staggered away, staring at herself. She was bleeding everywhere. She collapsed. Percy quickly caught her and brought her down to the lake.

"Take care of her. Save her," he told a couple of naiads. "I'll be back for you. Promise." he said to Annabeth, who's breathing was becoming very slow, and he kissed her head. The naiads took her body down into the lake.

Percy ran back to Gaea. He had to stop her. If she killed Annabeth... No. He didn't dare himself to think about it. Then an idea clicked. Gears turned, he had an idea.

"The heart! It's not in her! Where she rose! Zeus' fist!" He yelled. Percy ran the forest, which was in ruins–trees on fire, trees smashed to shreds, one tree even had someone's sword sticking out of it.

He found the area quickly. The place where the Battle of the Labyrinth happened. He could hear Gaea call out to him,"You're too late, my boy! The girl will die! There's nothing you can do to save her! You'll lose!"

Tears streaked his face. He didn't stop though.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran to the boulders that were supposed to resemble a fist and stabbed the center rock. The rock erupted in flames, and I turned and ran back to the battle. Gaea was also in flames, her body slowly disintegrating. The last thing I could see we're her bright blue eyes–just like Luke's. The funny thing is, when Luke died, his eyes were blue too. Annabeth had shocked him back into reality and he died as a hero. Now, Gaea, Mother Earth, Crazy Mother of giants, had blue eyes as she died. Great.

As the flames died, everyone cheered. I looked around to see who had survived. Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, and Hazel were alive, then me, that made siX out of seven...OH GODS! Annabeth!

I didn't even bother to see who else was alive, all I could hear as I ran was the sound of Thalia's and Nico's voices, calling me back.

"Percy! Where are you going?! Percy!" Nico yelled.

I finally got to the lake. I saw Annabeth cradled in one of the naiads arms. They had washed off the blood, so now you could see how pale Annabeth was.

"Thank you," I told one of the naiads. I took Annabeth in my arms, and ran her back into the battle area. I cradled her in my arms carefully. She was hardly breathing.

"Per-Percy," Annabeth stuttered out."I won't make it, you know that."

My eyes were stinging with tears, again. She had to live, I'd die without her.

"You're gonna be ok, don't worry about it. It's ok, just... Live" I told her.

She closed her eyes and said,"Don't worry about me Percy, I'll be waiting for you, in Elysium. Tell my family I love them, tell my dad... He was the best dad any girl could wish for. All our friends, tell them, they were awesome during battle. And that I wish them every happiness in life." She opened her eyes, the stormy grey now becoming a lighter shade.

"Percy?" Piper asked. She walked up to me. She saw Annabeth's condition and gasped. "Annabeth! I'll get Will!"

Piper scurried off to go get Will. They soon came back, Will had concerned look on his face.

"Piper, lets leave them alone. We'll tend to Percy's wounds later, but I think they knew Annabeth will... be going soon," Will whispered, although it was loud enough for me to hear. They slowly crept away to leave me and Annabeth behind.

"Percy," Annabeth croaked."You were the best thing that's ever happened to me. I love you, never forget that. I'm sorry that I'll have to go, but I want you to know that... I will never forget you. I wish we could be together, but the Fates just won't let us be. I'm hoping you'll cherish all our memories; every quest, battle, date, kiss, every single day we had with each other. I love you, Seaweed Brain." We kiss–our very last kiss together.

I released our lips. She smiled. Once more, she closed her eyes, and her smile faded. She was gone.

"No! NO!" I screamed. Others came.

"Oh my gods! Annabeth! Percy..." Thalia said.

Hello, Ducklings. I'm gonna end this chapter there. I feel drained today, not sure why. Sorry if you thought Annabeth was gonna live. But it clearly says that this story is how Percy will cope without her. I know, right now I hate myself, Annabeth is one of my favourite characters. Sorry that I didn't update earlier, I was attending to my other story, After War, New Friends. If I don't update here, it might mean I'm updating my other story. Feel free to check it out, its about demigods going to Hogwarts! See ya soon, Ducklings!


	3. Chapter 3

Percy's P.O.V.

I could barely take it anymore, screamed as loud as I could. Then I grabbed Annabeth and ran directly towards the Big House. I put her body down carefully next to Chiron's old records.

"Percy!" I heard Nico call out. At least he was ok..."Perce, man, I'm so sorry, this is just a big...big...mess?"

Someone, who I couldn't see, slapped Nico's arm. "This is not a mess! This is a problem! We have just ended a war, but one of the greatest heroes in history just died!"

Nico must have said something back, but I couldn't hear anything. I was drowning in my own thoughts, wondering why my life could be this horrible.

"This is just another thing to prove my point!" I yelled. Several demigods walked in, including the rest of the seven, Rachel, Will, Daphne–a daughter of Demeter– Clarisse, Chris, and Connor. "The best people have the rottenest luck! When did someone good ever have a happy ending?! I'm named after the Perseus, who was the only hero who ever had a happy ending! If the gods are so great, then why don't they let their children actually live their own life without them intruding?!"

Thalia put a hand on my shoulder, but I pushed it away,"Percy, you have to be careful about what you say about the gods."

I walked toward the front door, without even looking into the eyes of any of my friends. "I don't care. What can they do to me? Kill me? They've already done that." I stormed out of the Big House.

Third Person.

Thalia's eyes where like rivers, they poured out. She clutched her stomach as she kept sobbing. Nico looked at her with sad eyes, he too felt the pain when Annabeth died, but not as greatly as Thalia or Percy. "We-we just have t-to find Percy. We should t-talk to him," Nico stuttered out.

His throat felt sore, like he'd been crying of days, maybe he had, on the inside. Maybe something was crying inside him for the past month. Then he felt it, he felt it in his mind, his hands, his stomach–he felt Annabeth's soul slowly drift away. Why hadn't he felt before? Annabeth died at least a minute ago. He realized that Annabeth had only been unconscious, but now she was really gone.

"Nico?" Thalia asked. "He said that the gods had already killed him, he said he was already dead. Is-is it just a-a metaphor?"

Nico shook his head,'I don't know, Thalia. Maybe he just couldn't—" Nico cut himself off. He saw something in the distance. It was Percy, using all his powers and incasing himself in a ball of water. "Never mind about that, Thalia! Look at Percy! We need to go talk to him!"

The demigods all rushed off to go see Percy, but when they got there...

"How are we supposed to get him out?" Connor asked.

"No idea, Connor," Thalia said. 'But we have to get him out, he might as well be a hermit if we keep him in there!"

"Children!" Said a voice that all of them new quite well. "Children! I have news!" All the demigods turned around to see Chiron standing there. He was panting, like he had just galloped an a hundred kilometre marathon. "News...from the gods...they're sending...you...to a wizarding school...now. They've just come...out...of a war too...goodbye, children..."

The demigods stared at him, utterly confused at his words,"What?" They asked.

Then, a blinding flash of light appeared. And the demigods were swept off there feet and carried into the along, along with Percy.

DO NOT CONTINUE IF YOU HAVEN'T READ ALL HARRY POTTER AND ALL PERCY JACKSON AND THE OLYMPIANS/HEROES OF OLYMPUS. AT LEAST UP TO MoA!

_Poof! _They were standing in the middle of big long all firewall their swords, except for Percy who was curled up not a ball and sobbing horribly.

"Snape?" one boy asked. "I've heard that kind of crying before, from a man named Snape. It was when someone he knew very closely died."

Thalia stormed up to the kid, who looked about 18, and yelled,"What he's doing and why is none of your business! What's your name, kid?!" Hazel and Piper pulled Thalia back towards the rest of the demigods before he could answer

"Where are we?!" Jason shouted.

An older lady walked up to them from the big table at the front. "Welcome to Hogwarts, I'm sure someone told you you were coming here?"

Frank stepped up,"Yes, someone did tell us, like 5 seconds ago."

The lady smiled,"Wonderful, I'm Professor Mcgonagall, and I'm the headmistress here. We all know who your parents are! The gods! We've explained that to all our students, so no need to worry."

"Thank you, Professor Mcgonagall!" Hazel said. She walked up to Percy, who was still crying like crazy.

"The poor boy, is he ok?" Mcgonagall asked.

"Not really, we've just come out of a war, just like you, except, we just ended the war today," Daphne explained.

Percy looked up, everyone was staring at him. He got up stared at Thalia. They were both still crying. And Thalia's silver aura was flickering. She managed a smile,"Don't worry abut my aura, that always happens when I'm sad."

Percy didn't answer, he just stood there watching his friends watch him. He gulped,"I hate my life." His hands were bleeding, and his face had hand-shaped blood stains, probably from crying into his hands. Then he collapsed onto the floor.

**Ok! So, yeah, thanks for waiting, and HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR! I now accept flames, and please nag me to update YOU!**


	4. Chapter 4

Percy's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sight of people looking down at me. Someone helped me up and I scanned the crowd. I saw Piper, Jason, Leo, Frank, Hazel, Connor...and a pair of bright blue eyes, Gaea had blue eyes too. I grabbed my sword and flew at the pair of blue eyes.

"EEK! Percy! It's just me! Thalia!" The owner of the eyes said. Right before my blade hit Thalia's neck, I stopped. I dropped my sword and stared at my hands, why would I do that?

"Percy, you ok? I mean, you almost sliced Thalia's head off there,"Frank said. He grabbed my sword, capped it again and shoved into my pocket. "Are you hungry? You haven't eaten in three days, actually, probably more, unless you've been hiding food from us. Percy looked longingly at Frank, then back down at his hands.

"What's wrong with him!" A blonde boy shouted from a table far away. "Is he depressed? My father will not let this happen!"

"Shut it, kid!" Thalia yelled back. "We came out of a war like ten minutes ago! You guys went through a war yourselves, how did you feel right after that?"

His eyes flared,"How rude! I am much older than you, demi-mudblood!" Many people gasped, including the demigods.

Thalia pointed a finger at his face, "You wanna go by age? Fine, but let me warn you, I'm 22." **(A.N.: Yes, I know, that makes Percy 19 and Jason, Piper, Leo, Frank 18 and Hazel is 15 while Nico is 16.)**

People started to murmur. Why did this make such a big deal to these people? Meanwhile, my friends started to turn to me. Will did a quick check up on my hands, and Thalia started lecturing me about why I almost killed her. I didn't say anything, I just stared at nothing while I wondered about how my life sucks.

"Silence!" Professor Mcgonagall shouted. "I understand that this is new, but these thirteen children–well, maybe not children, these heroes are here to combine our worlds. I told you some of their biographies, yes?" The students nodded, and she said a quick head count of the demigods And she gasped,"There are only thirteen of you! Where's the fourteenth one?!"

Thalia looked around,"It's just us, Madame. No else came with us, maybe you can do roll call."

Mcgonagall nodded, and grabbed a piece of paper from in her robe, she smiled and began,"Perseus Jackson!" I raised my hand slowly.

"Um, do you mind calling him Percy instead of Perseus? He prefers that," Hazel asked.

Mcgonagall continued, she went through each demigods' names until..."Annabeth Chase?!"

Nothing happened, then my crying turned into horrible sobbing. Piper quickly pulled out her cornucopia, she grabbed a plate off the closest table and made food shoot out from the horn onto the plate. She passed me plate as I stared at it. On the plate was a piece of blue pie. Everything was blue–the crust, the filling, the whipped cream too.

"What's this?" I stammered.

"I thought you'd be hungry, and we know you like blue foods, so there you go!" Was her simple reply.

Suddenly, images and memories flashed through my mind–Annabeth and I at the arcade, her and I at the restaurant in Rome, her and I struggling to survive in Tartarus. I snapped back to reality as I dropped the plate. "OW!" I shouted.

I looked down and saw a shard of the plate make a huge gash in my leg. My friends flew into action, Will pulled out his nectar and ambrosia, Thalia grabbed some bandages, Connor inspected my leg, and Jason pushed the plate shards away. I slowly fell unconscious once more.

Ok, best I could do for now. You're lucky I made a chapter for this one and not my other story. By the way, go check it out!


	5. Chapter 5

Third Person

"Great," Piper said, "Not one single thing doesn't remind him of her."

"Piper, we just have to give him time, I bet all of us are in shock too," Jason explained.

"Oh, Percy..." Thalia whispered to Percy's sleeping body. "I know it hurts, but we've gotta move on, sure, it's been like 10 minutes, but through time you should be able to forget."

"That's not going to be easy," Clarisse said," He wouldn't even forget her if a goddess erased his memory!"

"And how would we know that, Clarisse?" Leo asked.

Piper scrunched her eyebrows and stared at Leo. "Are you crazy, Leo?! That actually happened! Honestly, that's how she found us, she was looking for Percy! Remember?"

"Right..." Leo murmured, embarrassed.

"Should we get our school nurse?" Mcgnagall asked. The whole school was staring.

_This boy is not normal, _they thought.

"Thats not needed, Professor," Frank said, "but can you get me a glass of water please?" A student passed him a goblet of water. He opened Percy's mouth and poured the water in.

Percy's eyes fluttered open. His eyes darted around the room and sighed," I guess it wasn't just a dream, a really bad dream."

The demigods were in tears too. Rachel put her hand on Percy's shoulder," I-I now this i-is going to be rough, but for once, can you please not break something?"

Percy didn't even crack a smile, he just looked down. "Actually, it would be more like him to break something," Frank said.

Percy picked up a shard of glass left behind. He stared at it in wonder.

"Percy, don't you dare. If you do, I will personally quit the Hunters and become a crazy person," Thalia warned. "Actually, I wouldn't intend to, I just would."

"If Percy did what? He just picked u a piece of glass, so what?" Jason asked. He kept looking between Thalia and Percy.

"Never mind, I just thought he was going to…never mind."

The group sat down at a nearby table, and Thalia sat right next to the boy who had called Percy 'Snape'. "Seriously, kid, what's your name?" She asked him.

"Im Harry Potter, and I'm sorry, I didn't mean to insult Percy. I just thought he was someone else," the boy said.

"Well, Harry, can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead!"

"When your war ended, did people act like Percy did?"

Harry looked at Percy with a ad expression, "No, I'm afraid not. They acted sad and gloomy and in pain, but not as dramatically as Percy did."

Thalia looked at Percy, "He's the brother that I always made fun of. He's the kid that was always in danger. He's the kid who was always in anger because if he broke her heart, I would have killed him. He's the kid who was brave enough to stay alive for all of us..."

Thalia looked down," Im not just upset because she died, I'm sad because soon, Percy will be so sad, he might as well be dead. Then we'd have lost 2 heroes."

"Im sorry this happened, Thalia," Harry said kindly.

"I am too."

**Ok, this was more of a brief chapter, because I needed this one to be short, for dramaticness. Thanks for reading, HPPJOpercabethHG out. **


	6. Chapter 6

"I don't want water," Percy said as he pushed away yet another goblet of water from Frank.

Frank frowned," Just drink the water! You love water, don't you! You're like 78 percent water! Plus, pour dad is the god of water!" Frank gave up. "Just drink the water!" He shouted,

"Frank," Thalia said, her voice was unusually calm for her usual self, "you've only known him for about three years, can you leave it to me? Please?" She was abnormally calm and collective, but something in her words seemed scared and helpless.

"Sure, Thalia," Frank replied as he stepped aside, letting Thalia sit next to Percy. Frank eyed her warily, he didn't trust Thalia at that point, he thought she didn't care that Percy was half-dead.

"Percy," Thalia whispered into Percy's ear. "Percy, get up. You'll be late for school."

"No," Percy groaned, his head was inbetween his hands and didnt pother to look up at Thalia," Don't act like my mom, don't pretend that I'm a normal kid, don't even mention it to me."

His voice was shallow and course, but he said his words confidentially. As if it didn't matter that she was gone, he didn't want to be a normal person, a mortal. His life had already seen enough horrors for one lifetime, but having them all come at him at once was terrifying. "I wanna go home." He said.

Piper smiled," You can if you want to." Percy looked up at her, he nodded. "Great! I can get some of the pegisi** (spell check?) **to take several of us to escort you back to Camp Half Blood!"

"Noooo," Percy moaned. "I want to g home, not Camp Half Blood, I'm not going back there. Not anymore."

Thalia had finally had enough. "Get over it, Kelp Head! She's gone, I know it's hard, and it's been less than a day, but don't abandon Camp Half Blood! It's your home! Its where she first said 'You drool in your sleep', it's where you guys first started dating, its where you discovered the entrance to The Labyrinth! It's where...it's where...it's where...she died. " Thalia's fire died down, but just as quickly, she regained it. "And you're going back there! Whether you like it or not!"

"There's nothing there for me, Thalia," Percy explained. "Shes not there. The seven aren't going to be there. Not you. Or Nico. Or Tyson. Or anybody! I don't need to go back there! To do what?! Train! Check! Already completed that! Or-or-or go to the burning of her shroud!? No! I don't need that place! I don't want to have to do anything with that place! Never again." Percy shook his head," Never again," he repeated.

Nico placed his hand on Percy's shoulder," I can go with you to Camp Half Blood. Or if not, then we could go to Camp Jupiter instead."

"Yeah, I'll go with you, Percy!" Rachel promised.

"Me too!" Piper shouted.

"You're not leaving me behind!" Leo added.

The small crowd of demigods then promised to go back to Camp Half Blood with Percy in hope to help him get a life. "But wait!" Professor Mcgonagall said as she came running to the demigods from her table. "Wait! Wait! You're supposed to train the wizards and witches here! Your parents told us days ago!"

"Our parents told you that days ago?!" Percy scoffed. "That's just like them! To not care about our opinion. To just think 'they're trained, they're gone through a harder war. They'll win,' Maybe it's just their faith in us, but it sure doent sound like it! Two days ago we were losing! The gods probably thought 'oh who cares!? They can do it! Whatever! Lets just send them to some wizarding school in Scotland!' But no! I'm through with the gods. I want to have my own life." Percy's breathing was hard and slow. "I just wanna see my mom..."

Everyone was in tears now, whether it was from Annabeths death, to Percys downfall, to Percy's speech. "You have every right to see your mom and step-father after three years, Percy, I bet they're worried about you," Piper's voice was like a soft pillow, it made you relax, even through it was pained words. "But it's not fair to Hogwarts to leave them because we don't want to be here. They were expecting us, and here we are, the best we could do is just train them for a while."

Percy snorted,"Huh, great, now we have to stay. And explain things to kids. And use swords. And talk about swords and knives..." His voice trailed off as soon as he said knives.

Piper walked over to Percy and pointed her index finger at his nose,"Listen, Percy, I know you're emotional scarred, and terrified, and tired, and probably dying deep down inside. But that is no way to all to your friends! Let alone people you just met. Now you just mourn her death and get on with life, because I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, and what they do most is be all lovey-dovey. Just look at Drew! But I'm different, I don't care about looks or anything like that, but when it comes to deaths at heart, it actually matters, like in your case, you have to just get over it!"

Percy stared at her, and nonchalantly said,"I don't care about her dying. She doesn't matter, I must help my friends."

Piper smiled at her accomplishment," Good, now are you ready to have dinner?"

Percy looked down then shook his head," What am I doing?" He whispered to himself. He looked at Piper," Don't use Charmspeak on me, Piper! I've had enough problems already. I just want to go home!"

Piper's eyes widened,"What?! No! I didn't–I mean–I didn't mean to use Charmspeak!"

Thalia stepped in between them," Calm down, guys. Percy, we'll take you to your mom's place, ok? Us demigods can come back here after that, ok?" the demigods all nodded." Great! Now, we'll need a couple of wizards to help us get back once we drop Percy off." Thalia turned to Percy, "You do remember where your mom lives right?!"

Percy back away," I don't know! I haven't seen my mom in three years! I think I know where her apartment is...somewhere close to her old workplace, I think. I know the street name."

"Ok," Thalia said, "but we still need a couple of wizards."

Mcgonagall smiled,"You can take Harry, Ron, and Hermione–"

Harry stood up, "We can get you back!"

"And Draco," Mcgonagall finished.

"What?!" Harry shouted. "We don't need that many wizards, professor. Hermione, Ron, and I will be fine."

"No exceptions," Mcgonagall said firmly.

"Fine," Harry grumbled.

"I'll be back, guys," Piper said. "I'll go prepare the pegisi.

Two wizards stood up from the table Harry was sitting at, and another boy stood up from a table on the other end of the Hall. They walked over to Thalia and shook hands and introduced themselves.

"Shall we be going soon?" Hermione asked. "I don't fancy riding outside on a magical Pegasus late at night."

"You've never been on a Pegasus!" Ron said. "Have you?" He asked quite seriously.

"No, but I suspect they'll be much like Buckbeak or a Threstral," Hermione admitted.

Piper returned with Blackjack, Porkchops, and several other pegisi trailing behind her. "Are we all ready?" She asked.

"Yeah, we just need to pair up for us to fit," Frank explained.

They quickly paired up; Nico and Daphne, Thalia and Connor, Ron and Hermione, Harry and Draco, Leo and Will, Clarisse and Chris, Piper and Jason, Hazel and Frank, and Percy rode with Rachel on Blackjack.

They were high flying over New York when Nico whispered to Daphne," I don't think it's a grand idea to have Percy and Rachel on the same Pegasus."

"Better than Thalia and Percy on the same Pegasus," she replied.

"There! I see it from here!" Percy shouted. He turned to his friends," Home."

They safely landed on the roof of Sally's apartment building, unnoticed by the mortals down below.

"Come back here, and don't get seen, ok, Blackjack, oh and don't get caught! Only come back when I call for you guys, now, don't attack a hotdog stand, ok!?" said Percy to his faithful Pegasus.

Harry and his fellow wizards walked over to the demigods who were dismounting their pegasus. "Is he going mad again?" Ron asked. "He's talking to a horse! A magical horse with wings! And the horse is neighing back, and he answers! He's going bonkers!"

"Actually, Ron," Hazel said As she dismounted Porkchops," Percy is the son of Poseidon, the sea god. Percy's dad created horses, and Percy can actually communicate with them. Isn't it wonderful?!"

"Are you sure? Because he seems like he belongs in a hospital," Ron added.

"He's mourning, but he's not crazy," Rachel promised as she walked by. "I know you're thinking that we trust him too much, but he deserves the trust he gets, he's a hero."

"C'mon, guys, lets go see my mom," Percy ordered cheerfully.

They climbed downstairs to the floor Sally lived in, DING DONG! Went the bell as Percy rang the doorbell.

Sally opened the door, she didn't see Percy because he was holding a book that she was reading," How may I help you?" She asked, she looked up from her book and saw Percy. "PERCY! My baby boy!" She dropped her book and she suffocated Percy in a big hug.

"Come in! Come in!" She ordered, as she opened the door wider to let everyone into her apartment. "Paul! Get in here! Percy's back!"

Paul walked in with joyful eyes," Ah, Percy! It's good to see you, Perce!"

"It's good you see you, Paul," Percy greeted.

"Who's Paul?" Harry whispered to Rachel. "I thought Poseidon is his dad."

Rachel smiled," Glad you're keeping up, but yes, Poseidon is his dad, but Paul is i his stepdad." Harry nodded and whispered the information to Ron and Hermione.

"Rachel! Thalia!" Sally said as she ran over to hug Rachel and Thalia as well.

"It's great to see you, Sally," Thalia said." But I have to talk to you, privately."

Thalia left the room with Sally as Percy introduced the rest of his friends to Paul.

"Ok, Mrs. Blofis, I have some bad news..." Thalia started as soon as they were out of earshot. Thalia explained everything; from Percy and Annabeth's reunion to that current day. But she left out one certain detail," Mrs. Blofis, I didn't mention something."

"Go ahead, Thalia," Sally encouraged.

"Annabeth died in battle."

Ok! New chaptah! Woo HOO! Anyway, I'm sorry. Didn't update earlier, but please checup out my new story for Avatar: The Last Airbender! Bye, Ducklings!


	7. Chapter 7

Sally gasped and clutched her chest. "Bu-but...How?! Ananbeth should be a skilled fighter, shes been training longer than Percy has. This isn't possible..."

Sally's stream of tears tasted salty in her mouth as she tried to grasp the thought of Annabeth's death, and her son trying to cope with that too.

"She was trying to kill the main enemy," Thalia explained. "Gaea manipulates your thoughts and tempts you to try to kill her. Annabeth fought over the temptation, but still tried to kill Gaea. It resulted in her dying."

Thalia quickly explained everything else about her death; Percy's reaction; his medical injuries; and his life.

Thalia slowly lead Sally back over to the living room where Percy and all the other demigods and wizards were waiting.

Percy was still introducing his friends to Paul"…This is Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Draco" he said while pointing to each one of them," We met them at the wizarding school I told you about."

"Yes," Paul said," Very nice to meet you, Piper, Leo, Jason, Hazel, Frank, Chris, Clarisse, Harry, Hermione, Ron, and Draco." He let out a sigh as he said the last one of their names. "But where is Annabeth?!"

"Uh," Sally cut in." Paul, why don't you let Percy and his friends go to Percy's room for a while, I'm sure you miss everything about it! I'll just stay here with Paul..."

Percy nodded and lead his friends–and Draco– to his room.

Sally was waving and smiling at them until they entered Percy's room and the door had closed. She turned to Paul with a tear-streaked face. "Paul...Annabeth died."

Paul's eyes widened. "No! But what about Percy!? How is he? He must be devastated...oh, poor boy..."

"He's dying on the inside, Thalia said, he has several injuries because he dropped a goblet of water on himself and shards cuts him. Thalia also said that he wants to live here again. With us. He doesn't want to go to Camp Half Blood anymore, even if it means risking his safety from monsters. We have to force him to go to back to Camp, he loves it too much!"

"But Sally…" Paul looked down." What if there really isn't anything there for him? No Annabeth, he doesn't need training, and his friends are going back to Hogwarts. The totally awesome school of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Sally frowned," Percy is going back there! I don't care if he doesn't care about his own safety, but I do! He's going to die out here! He needs Annabeth got survive in the mortal world, and, as you can see, she died!"

_In Percy's room!_

"Percy, listen to me!" Thalia shouted. "I understand that you just want peace in your own life, but do something with it! Im not going to leave this apartment until you promise me one thing; You. Will. Not. Pull. Any stunts. Just because. She's. Gone. Do I make myself clear?"

Percy was still lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. "There aren't any cobwebs here." He said.

Sally and Paul walked into the room after their conversation, just in time to hear Percy's words.

Sally smiled," I cleaned up the cobwebs because she spent so much time in here three years ago. And she hates spiders, and I had a feeling hat someday she would return here, with you, you would walk into your room and there would be cobwebs. So I made it my job to clean your room."

Percy knew she came here a lot when he was gone, there were traces of her everywhere. His clothes smelt like her. His bed had some of their photos. Even her journal was still in his room. Percy sat up straight, he picked her journal and flipped to her last entry.

He read it out loud," Tomorrow we leave on the Argo II to Camp Jupiter. Leo' new inventions have really proven useful! I finally think he's gotten over the fact that Last week i was chasing him with a oar for calling me Wise Girl again. If he hasn't by the time we land in Camp Jupiter, then it doesn't matter, he just has to deal with it. Ihope Percy is there, if not, then I will personally make it my mission to find out whoever took Percy. I already know though, it's Hera, or Juno. Whatever people all her these days. I miss Percy, I can't wait to see him laugh, or his smile, maybe he even has new battle scars! Although, I doubt it's possible. He has to curse of Achilles, I've already mentioned here how it's freaking awesome during capture the flag, but a nuisance when we just want to relax. I can't even relax anymore. I don't wanna know what the Romans are doing to Percy. They can't do much harm, unless they figure out a way to rid of his invincibility. Or they find his weak spot. If we land there and they've already killed Percy, then I doubt peace between our camps is even possible. Not on my watch. I will have another entry in this diary when Percy and I return home. Hopefully it won't be long, maybe Percy and I can even return home before the war starts. And I know there will be a war. The next entry I write will have Percy sitting right next to me, him laughing at my previous entries or accidentally spilling lemonade on me, that Seaweeed Brain."

Percy closed the book after the last words. There were tear drops all over Annabeth's diary, old ones and new ones. They were either Annabeth's tears from when she wrote the entry, or Percy's tears from reading it.

"She never did get to write her entry in the end." Percy's voice was cold and dreadful. "I think we should mail this to her dad. He doesn't know yet, and I don't want to tell him."

Thalia took the book from Percy's shaking hands," We can do that for you, but are you ok to be here now? Like, without us? Are you sure you don't want to go back to Camp Half Blood?"

Percy shook his head," No. I'm not ok. I won't be. There's too many things here for me to destroy and possibly set the apartment on fire. I want to just go to Hogwarts with you guys. At least I get to learn about magic, even though it has done me no good. But can we visit Camp Half Blood one last time?"

"Of course!" Hazel said a little too excitedly. "I mean, it should be awesome! Percy, you can go back and finally give Frank and I a proper tour without having a monster chase us around with an axe."

"Yeah, I need more arrows," said Frank.

"I miss my plants," Daphne complained.

"I want to burn Travis' shroud," Connor said.

"I want to burn Katie's," shouted Piper.

"I just want to say hi to Chiron, and to see my chariot again!" Clarisse clarified.

"Whatever the case is," Thalia interrupted," We aren't staying long."

The demigods murmured agreement and sighed.

"Who was the last one to see Chiron?" Katie asked. Connor raised his hand.

"I miss the old guy, I miss camp in general, really." Connor said. "I miss sometimes taking his records and using them as frisbees." His eyes looked distant. "Or putting chocolate bunnies on the Demeter's cabin roof during Easter," he added.

"Guys," Hazel said, sternly. She turned to Sally and Paul," Mr. and Mrs. Blofis, thank you for letting us come into your home."

Sally smiled," I couldn't leave you out there! Not since I hadn't seen Percy in three years!"

"Plus," Paul began," Even if she did leave you out there, she would probably still bring you some lemonade."

"Thank you anyways," Hazel hugged them both," Uh, Percy, you're coming with us, right? Ok, well, Sally, Paul, we hope to see you soon."

Malfoy's face expressed horror," Where the bloody hell are you taking me now?! I want to see my father! He will hear about this!"

Ron laughed," Don't worry," he whispered to Thalia. "His father 'will hear about' everything, his father rarely actually gets the message."

"Well, we better get going now, yeah?" Daphne asked. She hugged Percy's parents and walked out of the apartment.

They all said there farewells, until Percy was the last left. "Oh, Percy." Sally hugged Percy and slowly started crying. "I'll miss you, and next time, don't wait three years before you see me again! You may be nineteen, but you're aren't getting rid of me that quickly!" Percy stared into space again, he could hardly hear her words.

"I'll miss you, Mom," he managed to say. He said goodbye to Paul, and left with his friends to the roof of the building.

"Summon Blackjack," Daphne ordered.

"No," Connor said, sarcastically," Percy's just going to wait here and sit with us and have a good laugh, surely he won't call for Blackjack!"

Daphne scowled," Percy, just get the pegasi."

Percy whistled and several majestic pegasi came flying into view. "Stop calling me boss, Blackjack," Percy kept his eyes straight without looking at his faithful steed.

Draco scowled," See? He's mental, talking to horses and saying they call him 'boss'. Old fool."

Clarisse sighed," Ok, look, Draco, we just saw dozens of our friends die less than 5 hours ago. I don't normally go on Prissy's side, but cut him some slack. Cut us all some slack. Because you can be a jerk to whoever you want to, but not to us." He mounted her pegasus with Chris. "Get on your pegasus, people."

They mounted their pegasi and flew off to Long Island. They landed, right near a big junkyard.

"I don't want to ride your bloody horse anymore," Draco complained. "Granger can apperate (SP?), can we just apperate to Hogwarts? Please!"

Hermione scoffed,"Have your years at Hogwarts taught you nothing? Hogwarts' ground can't be apperated on! Meaning, you can't just apperate there, genius."

"Besides," Clarisse said," look who's begging at our feet now?"

"C'mon, guys," said Nico. "Let's just get to camp."

Harry scrunched his eyebrows," Huh? There's nothing here! Just a bunch of junk."

Nico shook his head," See that pine tree? Up on that hill?" He pointed to a tall pine, the only one there. "That's the entrance to camp."

Thalia ran up the hill and hugged the tree, she touched the branches and grinned, then she walked past the tree and disappeared.

"Bloody 'ell!" Ron shouted. "Where'd she go?"

"Just come with me, yeah?" Daphne grabbed Ron's and Hermione's arms and ran to the tree and past it.

"Are they ok?" Harry asked, his brow was wet with sweat.

"Well, they went through probably without the border stopping them, so you should be fine," Connor explained.

"Decent explanation, Connor," Nico said.

"Thank you."

"Come with me, Harry, Frank and I can come with you to the border," Hazel suggested. "You'll be fine, not a scary thing all."

Harry nodded, then he ran up the hill, past the tree, and disappeared with Frank and Hazel.

Percy causally walked up the hill and disappeared behind the pine.

"Come on, Draco, don't be a wimp. Just follow us," Clarisse encouraged. For Rachel and Chris, it was weird seeing her so calm and less aggressive.

Clarisse burst. she picked up Draco and ran to the tree and past the borders with Draco screaming his head off," GET OFF ME, MUDBLOOD! YOU STUPID MUGGLE! HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME? PUT ME DOWN!"

In seconds, he was gone. Will, Rachel, Nico, Connor, and Chris ran to meet the rest of their friends.

_In Camp Half Blood!_

"Children!" Chiron shouted. "My, my, I'm glad you came back. We just found...you know."

He noticed Harry, Hermione, Ron and Draco. "These four must be wizards, welcome to Camp Half Blood." He gave them a deep bow.

"Yo–ou're a horse! Another horse!" Draco yelled. "What is with you muggles and horses?"

"Why, Professor Mcgonagall said that you wizards would be able to handle the shock of all the Greek and Roman things such as powers. Now you don't believe us? You grew up with magical people and such, surely you'll be capable of understanding this whole thing?" Chiron said.

"You don't know anything about me!" Draco protested.

"Oh, but you are Draco Malfoy are you not?" Chiron asked. "The one Professor Mcgonagall told me about, well, I think I know a lot abut you, my boy." Chiron leaned toward Draco, and Draco scrambled back, running into Clarisse.

"Watch it, Draco!" Clarisse growled.

"Uh, why don't we give them a tour, yeah?" Asked Daphne.

"Good idea, Daphne," Chris said, dragging his girlfriend away from Draco.

"Should we start with the cabins? Just the major ones? Or should we go through all of them?" Piper asked.

Jason took Piper's hand. "I think we should only go to the major ones, I think some of the other ones are still under construction. Maybe we should take them to Hecate's cabin?"

"Yeah!" Frank agreed. "I can get you there!"

Frank transformed into a small elephant. "Ele-eleph-elephant," Draco murmured from behind Rachel's back.

"The wizards can ride Frank, we'll just lead the way," Nico said. "To cabin one! Zeus' cabin..."

They got there quickly, considering that they didn't have to deal with lost wizards, since they were riding on Frank's back. Frank transformed int his normal self again and entered the cabin with the rest of his friends.

"Welcome," Jason greeted," To my cabin. With my dad, Zeus, the hippie god." Jason pointed to a statue of his father in a 'hippie-like' state.

"Its…pleasant," Hermione complimented.

Jason shrugged. "Let's just go to Poseidon's cabin, miss Hera's, its too depressing here."

They skipped Cabin 2, and entered Cabin 3; Poseidon's cabin.

"I don't wanna be here," Percy said.

Rachel took his arm and led him to his bunk bed. "See?" Rachel asked. "Its not bad at all! Ok?"

Percy didn't reply, but he walked over to a desk covered with papers and an open drawer.

Jason stuck his hand in the drawer and pulled out a long sheet of paper. "It says: My Will." Jason's face registered shock. "This must be her's! I mean, it must be her will." His eyes scrolled down the paper." Percy, all of her swords, knives, daggers, any weapon go to you. Her phone is also Percy's, and all of their photo albums and scrap books. Any blueprint that she has is Athena's. Her laptop is Percy's, but too bad it's broken. Uh, everything else is her father's or her brothers'. Oh, but her printer goes to Malcom. I better give that to him."

"It's in her dad's place. In San Francisco. You won't find it here," Percy said mindlessly.

"We should get it to him, yeah?" Daphne insisted.

"We can try," said Thalia.

The wizards were sitting on Percy's bed."What's that on the wall?" Harry asked, he pointed to Percy's Minotaur horn.

"That, Harry, is a Minotaur horn! Percy pulled it off his head when fighting his first monster. Well, his second monster, counting Alecto," Daphne explained.

Harry nodded," And that fountain? Where did that come from, don't tell me it's a monster?"

"Nah, that just came from my dad, to contact my family," Percy muttered.

"Right," Harry said.

"We should move on," Nico suggested. "This place is too depressing."

They went through two more cabins before stooping in front of Athena's cabin.

"Do you want to go inside, Percy?" Piper asked, Percy shook his head and stayed behind while his friends gave the wizards a short tour.

"One cabin left," Frank promised. "We want to show you Hecate's cabin, the goddess of magic."

They entered the cabin. "It's so...magicky?" Ron tried to make a compliment, but utterly failed.

Rachel shrugged," Meh, I don't know. Lets just get back to Hogwarts."

They said their farewells and goodbyes before once again leaving on their pegasi.

"Nice outing, huh?" Rachel said.

"Not really," Percy murmured.

Rachel's eyes glared. "Be happy, you got to see your mom didn't you? I know she's gone, but don't be so Hades upset. That's not like you." Rachel looked away from him. "Not like you at all."

**Haha, so, nice long-ish chapter. COMMENT MORE, DUCKLINGS! It helps me update more. My other story has almost double the amount of comments as this story. I'll probably update my other story more if it has more comments.**


	8. AUTHORS NOTE

**Hey Guys, ok, so I'm an AN, and I'm here to say that HPPJOpercabethHG may not be able to update in the next couple of months, their laptop is being confiscated by their parents. Please accept our apologies, thank you.**


End file.
